Secrets
by KiuZ
Summary: Un côté caché et mystérieux sur les héroines de Disney... Et si, au fond, elles ne sont pas celles que vous avez imaginé depuis votre enfance?
1. Cendrillon

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Ceci sont des one-shots sur des princesses de Disney. Attention: Ce n** **'est pas la vie en rose pour chacune d'elles ( contrairement aux films/ qui nous ont jetés de la poudre aux yeux? ),vous allez plonger dans leur monde obscur et sinistre.**

 _ **Et si...les princesses de Disney ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être? Et si...le monde découvrait leur vraie nature? Seront-elles perçues de la même façon?**_

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques constructives et des questions ^^**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **KiuZ**

* * *

Cendrillon

-C'est quoi ça! Il me semblait que je t'ai dit de ramasser,de balayer,de nettoyer toute la pièce avant que mes invités arrivent! Mais à QUOI tu penses?! Tu veux salir ma réputation,me faire perdre la face devant tout le monde?! Je te donne cinq minutes pour finir ce que t'as commencé! CINQ et pas plus,sinon t'auras rien pour souper seulement de la purée de patate,en plus c'est de trop pour quelqu'un d'inutile comme toi...Oh,et...Je veux que le plancher soit d'une proprété extrême,afin que je puisse voir mon reflet. Haha...

La jeune fille la regardait droit dans les yeux et serrait ses poings fermement. Elle se raidit. Elle résistait de donner une claque à cette vieille cruche-là,qui prétendait être sa mère quand elles sortaient aux marchés. Or,dès qu'elles retournent à la maison,la mémère tourne à cent quatre-vingts degrés,la contrôlant,en l'insultant et en la battant de temps en temps avec un balai.

Depuis que la mort de sa mère,elle se fait surprotégée par son père. À l'âge de trois ans,son père s'était remarié avec la sale cruche Tremaine et le cauchemar de Cendrillon ne fesait que commencer. Plusieurs mois passaient et son affreuse belle-mère est tombée enceinte de jumelles. Un an plus tard,le père de Cendrillon décède dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Personne n'osait pointer du doigt parce que le médecin légiste n'avait rien trouvé de suspect. Il a donc annoncé que c'était de cause naturelle...Si seulement,elle ne s'était pas emparée de la fortune de famille et lui en avait payé une belle grosse somme.

Cendrillon savait tout. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle était et restera le seul témoins qui s'était cachée derrière la placard,lorsque la belle-mère nourrissait le son père durant les repas. Chaque bouchées l'affaiblissaient et chacune des bouchées qu'il prenaient contenaient une substance gravement toxique qui détruisaient son foie petit à petit. Depuis ce jour,la jeune fille s'était jurée qu'elle les ferait payer,une à une.

Soudainement,quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Cendrillon se précipita et ouvra la porte à toute vitesse. Le messager royal apparu sur le seuil de la porte et remet gracieusement l'enveloppe dorée puis repartit aussitôt.

Dès qu'elle ferme la porte,elle se tourna seulement pour faire face à la vieille.

-Pourquoi tu as ouvert la porte sans ma permission? Vas dans ta chambre! J'espère juste que la personne ne t'a pas pris pour une pauvre orpheline abritée chez moi. Je ne veux pas de rumeurs! T'es tellement égocentrique Cendrillon!

Cendrillon ne répondait pas,elle voulait seulement cacher l'enveloppe derrière son dos et fuir à toute vitesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle tenait quelque chose provenant de la famille royale! Sa curiosité grandissait à chaque année quand elles recevaient l'enveloppe de la part de la royauté. Maintenant que c'était arrivée dans ses propres mains,elle n'allait pas laisser sa chance. Malheureusement, quelqu'un a remarqué...

-Dis,qu'est-ce que t'as dans tes mains,sale gosse? ,demande Drizella.

-Montres, demande sèchement Anastasia.

Cendrillon sentait ses larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle regardait ses pieds et mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses pleurs. Elle se sentait seule,perdue,enragée,confuse. Pourquoi la seule personne à qui c'était interdit de lire la lettre,c'était elle! Pourquoi elle avait cette vie?! Pourquoi elle devait mériter ça!

Une gifle s'abbatit sur sa joue droite. Ses yeux s'élargissent et les deux premières larmes roulaient à toute vitesse.

-Est-ce que t'es devenue sourde ou aveugle, ou est-ce qu'il te manque des neurones cérébraux,pire une hemisphere!?

Tremaine la dédaignait du regard. Ensuite,elle s'essuyait la main avec un mouchoir.

Cendrillon tendit l'enveloppe,s'apprêtant à retourner dans sa chambre mais le monstre l'avait aggrippée par le poignet. Elle pouvait entendre quelques ricanements derrière elle.

-Non,tu restes ici,sagement. Tu vas écouter parce que c'est ça que moi et tes deux chères soeurs méritent. C'est ce que les gens supérieurs méritent...Pour te démontrer l'écart gigantesque. Tu seras moins sotte si tu savais ça.

Elle lisait,lisait et lisait sans cesse. Après qu'elle avait terminé, la pauvre courait et filait raide vers sa chambre...ouvre un tiroir et s'injecte de la LSD avec une seringue. Elle en avait assez! Bâtardes,elles allaient payer! Ce soir,il y avait un bal et elle irait! ELLE IRA!

Mais avant,elle doit se procurer une petite séance de repos relaxe. Se mettant en boule,elle observait les illusions optiques. Des souris et des oiseaux apparaissaient devant sa face et elle riait ridiculement. Ces derniers fabriquaient avec du tissu rose une robe majestueuse pour la bal. Les souris se sont transformés en fée dans sa cinquantaine virevoltait avec sa baguette magique. Elle transformait une citrouille en carrosse,spécifiquement accompagnée d'un cocher. Elle les regardait encore un peu et sombre dans le sommeil. Quand elle s'était réveillée,elle a vu le temps qui lui restait entre les mains et s'était mise au boulot.

Quand elle avait terminé,elle fixait intensément sa robe rose. C'était magnifique. Nul autre mot n'était en mesure de décrire. Exactement celle qu'elle avait imaginée plus tôt.

Elle se penche sur la rampe et remarqua le silence qui règnait. Elles sont sûrement parties...En un éclair,elle se précipite pour prendre une douche,se parfumer et se paufiner en mettant sa robe de soie.

Elle fait signe à un taxi et embarque sur-le-champs.

Dès qu'elle arrive,Tremaine et ses filles étaient en train de s'arracher les cheveux,vu qu'elle était plus belle que les trois additionnées ensemble. Le prince l'a immédiatement remarqué et après quelques sorties ensemble...Il l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle monta sur le trône et vit aux côtés de son mari depuis.

En étant souveraine du royaume et auprès de son peuple,elle avait le droit de faire n'importe quoi,quand et où elle le veut. Son mari était fou amoureux d'elle qu'il ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle complotait avec ses gardes du corps.

Elle les envoie capturer sa belle-mère et ses belles-soeurs puis elle les a jetés dans un cachot infesté de rats soir. Cendrillon décide d'aller les voir et leur raconter des histoires sur comment maltraiter une jeune fille depuis son plus jeune âge. Comment assassiner le père d'une pauvre fille avant de payer le médecin pour qu'il se taise,afin que la vérité ne se répande jamais. Seulement après quelques jours, la folie débute .Anastasia meurt affamée, un peu dérangée et sans soins de santé,elle avait attrapé au moins deux types de maladies incurables.

Cendrillon aurait continué sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que Tremaine et Drizella meurent dans les mêmes conditions atroces.


	2. Ariel

**Resalut tout le monde!**

 **Ceci sont des one-shots sur des princesses de Disney. Attention: Ce n** **'est pas la vie en rose pour chacune d'elles (contrairement aux films),vous allez plonger dans leur monde obscur et sinistre.**

 _ **Et si...les princesses de Disney ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être? Et si...le monde découvrait leur vraie nature? Seront-elles perçues de la même façon?**_

 **Merci pour les commentaires, j'apprécie beaucoup :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques constructives et des questions ^^**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **KiuZ**

* * *

Ariel

-Ughhh...Je crève de faim! Maudits espèces d'humains,bandes de trouillards!

-Tu l'as dit Adella! Ces salauds ont abandonné la pêche vu qu'ils ont peur trop de la mer. Hahaha,c'est pas comme si on va les _manger_ , hein Aquata?

-Oh non ,ne me parles pas de _manger_ ni de _nourriture_.On est déjà assez affamées de même!

-Et en passant,vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait arrêter? On en a capturés pas mal ce mois-ci. Trente humains...

-Hé oh Ariel,je te rappelle que c'est toi,la seule qui peut se permettre de se pointer le nez hors de l'eau. Nous,on ne peut pas hein. On n'est pas vraiment la chouchoue ici!

-Arista!Tu crois que je _veux_ faire ça? Tu penses que je me prends du plaisir à comploter avec des demi-piranhas comme vous-autres pour aller assassiner des innocents? Me transformer en humaine sans arrêt, _séduire_ des gars et attendre que vous le dragguer sous la mer pour le noyer ou le tuer avec vos propres mains? Je pense que ça suffit maintenant!

-Regardes qui parles! Niaises-moi donc. La p'tite rousse agit comme la victime ici.

-Je vais te dire quelque chose,toi aussi t'aspires la vitalité de ces beaux gars pour vivre et rester jeune!

Ariel ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage,tout le monde la pointait du doigt quand elle voulait juste s'éloigner des problèmes.

-Mais c'est pas comme si je le veux!

-Ah ouais? Alors quest-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Tu veux qu'on va sur la terre ferme pour baiser les gars et avoir notre propre generation? S'cuse-moi mais c'est hors de question Ariel. Depuis que t'as le beau Éric dans le crâne,tu te fous de ce qui peut nous arriver SANS HUMAINS! On meurt sans chair humaine et on vieillit aussi sans leur énergie vitale! Arrêtes un peu de penser à toi-même,coudonc!

-Les filles!Arista et Ariel,ce n'est pas le temps de vous battre!

-...

-Ariel,Père t'appelle. C'est l'heure...Je sais que tu détestes faire ça mais penses un peu à la survie des Siranhas.

-(soupir)Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix Attina... J'y vais.

-Pfff,quelle bécasse.

-ALANA!

-Bin quoi, ne me dis pas que toi aussi,tu te portes volontaire à devenir une vieille peau...

Attina s'assoie lentement en regardant sa queue hideuse,remplie d'écailles oranges et noires.

 _Le coeur d'Ariel redevient humain à chaque l'envies tellement. Et si seulement elle savait ça..._

 **X**

-Père.

-Ariel,ma fille. Le soleil se couchera dans une dizaine de minutes,c'est à toi de jouer.

-Non,je ne veux plus le faire...On n'est pas des monstres,il n'y a que les monstres qui font ça.

-On en a parlé auparavant. C'est ta famille avant tout...

-Mais-

-Depuis la mort de ta mère,on a traversé des moments ardus,compliqués et déprimants mais ça nous apprend une chose. On doit être plus rapides,plus malins,plus intelligents. Ta mère était faible...Elle s'est laissée prendre par ces rats. Pour ne pas montrer de pitié et pour notre survie,on doit le faire. Comprends-tu ma chérie?

-...O-Oui.

-Vas.

Ariel sort de l'eau et regarde de gauche à droite. Ni vue ni connue,elle nage à la rive et se transforme. Elle se couvre avec les vêtements d'un jeune marin ou plutôt avec ceux de sa victime précédente.

Elle sort de l'eau et se prépare:les cheveux en bataille,le visage plein de sable...Tout à coup,elle entend un jappement et elle se met en boule immédiatement sur le sable chaud.

-Wa,wa!

-Max,quest-ce que tu...

-Wa,wa,wa!

-Une jeune fille...avec des cheveux... Rouges.

 _Non,c'est Éric. Merde! Oh non,oh non..._

-ARIEL,est-ce que ça va?

-Éric...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je promenais Max. Moi, je devrais te poser la question. C'est quoi cet habit et tes cheveux! Bon Dieu,mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état-là?

 _J'ai plus aucun choix. C'est maintenant ou jamais._

Ariel s'aggrippa aux épaules du prince et amena les lèvres d'Éric aux siennes. Ils restaient ainsi pour quelques minutes.

-Éric,je suis désolée... J-Je ne suis pas...

Éric la dévisageait du regard. Il était confus.

-Je...Je suis demi-piranha et demi-humaine...

Les larmes de la jeune Siranha roulaient sur ses joues sales et elle fermait ses yeux,honteuse de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

Le prince resta muet.

-Je suis sûre que présentement,tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi. J-Je...

-Shh...Non.T'as tort. Ce que tu m'as dit...Ça ne change rien. Ce que je ressens pour toi,ça sera pour l'éternité Ariel. Pourtant,je m'en ai douté à vrai dire. Ton odeur me rappelait parfois de la mer,de l'algue et quand t'avais des _écailles_ qui apparaissaient sur ta cheville,tu devais t'en aller au plus vite.

-!

-Ne penses pas que j'ai rien remarqué. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-! Non! Écailles. Je-je dois retourner au plus vite dans l'eau!

Elle se leva et se précipita vers la mer mais Éric l'avait saisi par le poignet.

-M-mais Ariel!

-Je trouverais une solution pour rester à tes côtés,attends-moi Éric. Je te le promets.

-On va se revoir?

-Au p'tit matin,attends-moi ici.

-N'oublies pas mes sentiments pour toi.

 **X**

Rentrée à la maison,Roi Triton l'avait enfermée dans le cachot au fond de la mer. Il savait tout grâce à son espion, Sébastien le traître.

Dans sa prison,le jeune fille pleurait et rien ne pouvait atténuer sa tristesse. Elle était fatiguée et déprimée donc,elle se coucha sur le ventre et s'endormit. Deux heures plus tard,elle sent que quelqu'un lui lançait des caillous sur le dos. C'était sa soeur aînée,Attina.

-Attina...

-Chut! Dis-rien,regarde ce que j'ai!

-Quoi! T'as la clé?!

-Chut,baisses le ton veux-tu,ils dorment tous...Je te libère et vas voir Ursula...Elle saura quoi faire.

-Mais tu vas te faire gifler,Père va savoir!

-Puis quoi encore? L'amour de ta vie ne vient qu'une seule fois! Vas-y!

-Tu es la meilleure de toutes les soeurs...

-Ariel,te voir contente me rend joyeuse...Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et d'enfants.

Elle lui donne un clin d'oeil et Ariel rougit.

-Allez,vas.

Suite à son échappement,direction:Ursula.

La pieuvre la transforme en humaine permanente et reçoit 200 piasters. Avec un jellybean dans la bouche, elle avait la capacité de remonter rapidement à la surface sans se noyer... Ariel peut désormais avoir la vie qu'elle a tant rêvée.

Au p'tit matin,comme prévu,Éric était là. Ariel sortit de l'eau et sauta dans les bras du jeune prince. Ils se sont mariés et après le mariage,Ariel est considérée comme une membre de la famille royale. Ils ont eu leur lune de miel et quelques mois plus tard,Ariel donne naissance à Mélodie. Les trois vécurent heureux pour le reste de leur vie et dorénavant,Ariel n'a plus besoin de tuer pour vivre.

* * *

 **FIN ALTERNATIVE**

Au p'tit matin,Ariel sort sa tête de l'eau. Elle remue ses jambes humaines sous l'eau et ricane,fière.

Elle soupira et s'ajusta à la température de l'eau parce que dès aujourdh'ui,l'eau de la mer sera toujours froide au contact de sa peau humaine. Elle se cacha derrière les petite roches puisque des garçons âgés autour de dix ans viennent s'amuser avec leurs jouets.

Une heure passa et rien.

Elle était présentement hors de sa zone de confiance.

 _Il ne vient plus?_

Soudainement,son visage apparaît...or,il n'était pas seul. Il entraînait une jeune fille par la main. Il le traîtait comme un trésor, n'arrêtant pas de lui câliner la figure et ses mains couraient le long de son dos quand il l'embrassait. Soudain,leur conversation frappait Ariel en pleine figure et se demandait si Éric jouait avec elle pendant tout ce temps.

-Dis Éric... On devrait l'appeler comment,notre bébé...

-Si c'est un garçon,Philippe.

-Et si une fille?

-Peut-être...Ariel?

Sa femme plissa le nez.

-Ariel ,c'est pas le nom de ta meilleure amie décédée?

-Ouais,t'as raison,ça ferait pas un bon choix. C'est bête...

-Voudrais-tu Julia,vu que ma mère se nomme Julianna?

-Excellente idée!

Elle pleurait en silence...toute seule,dans son coin. Ariel se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter la maison...

 _Éric est un humain. Le premier à qui j'ai fait confiance. Le premier à qui j'ai donné mon coeur,mon corps et âme...Et il me trahit comme ça...Il m'abandonne._

Ariel crachait le bonbon le plus loin possible et se laissa tomber dans l'eau,pour se laisser entraîner jusqu'au plus profond de la mer.


	3. Belle

**Resalut tout le monde!**

 **Ceci sont des one-shots sur des princesses de Disney. Attention: Ce n'est pas la vie en rose pour chacune d'elles ( contrairement aux films ), vous allez plonger dans leur monde sinistre et obscur.**

 _ **Et si...les princesses de Disney ne sont pas ce qu'elle semblent être? Et si...le monde découvrait leur vraie nature? Seront-elles perçues de la même façon?**_

 **Merci pour les commentaires, j'apprécie beaucoup :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques constructives et des questions ^^**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **KiuZ**

* * *

Marchant tout doucement avec _Roméo et Juliette_ dans la main, Belle soupira tristement en pensant à la fin tragique.

-*soupir*...Leur amour était si ardent et si fort mais à la fin, ils ne pouvaient même pas vivre ensemble jusqu'à la mort...C'était misérable...

Belle, âgée de 17 ans, passionnée de romans d'amour, voulait être une fille ordinaire, comme les autres de son village. Elle voulait le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut et d'épouser qui elle veut. Or, son père Maurice lui a enlevé ce droit en lui disant que Gaston allait être son futur époux.

 **Il y a un mois**

-Papa! Les autres villageois et toi devez arrêter de vivre dans l'ancien temps! On ne doit plus cette coutume! Les filles devraient avoir leur propre droit, ce qui veut dire qu'on se marie avec l'homme qu'on aime et non avec l'homme que notre père a choisi _pour_ nous!

-Il t'aime de tout coeur Belle...Comprends ça au moins. Il n'est pas mal,regardes comment les autres filles s'arrachent les cheveux pour lui parler!

\- Donc l'apparence fait tout l'effet hein? Que dire de sa personnalité?

-Elle n'est pas si...pire. Je comprends que tu voudrais qu'il soit moins...inculte mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a un cerveau comme le tien.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il est stupide Papa... Je dis juste qu'on n'est vraiment pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi tu me prives de ce droit-là?

-J'ai pensé Belle! J'y aie pensé à fond! Tu sais que ces temps-ci, le nombre de victimes, plus précisément de jeunes gars dans le village augmentent sans arrêt...Je me suis dit que...je ne vivrais plus pour longtemps,j'ai tout de même 81 ans et vas falloir que quelqu'un d'honnête et de fort puisse te protéger.

-Je suis indépendante.

-On ne sait pas ce qui est dans les parages Belle, un monstre se cachant dans le bois fait des victimes tout le temps. Il est temps de se protéger...Je veux protéger ma fille avant.

-Ta fille _adoptive._

-Pour moi, tu es ma vraie fille. Naturellement, j'aimerai que tu aies la vie saine et sauve à l'avenir. Gaston t'aime sincèrement et en plus, il est un chasseur. Il peut te protéger Belle.

 _Il peut te protéger Belle._

 _Il peut te protéger Belle._

 **X**

Ajourd'hui, Maurice ne voulait plus rien savoir. Belle a également lâché prise. Son père tenait trop à sa dette envers la famille de Gaston, dont Gaston lui-même. Lui et sa femme avaient perdu un montant d'argent énorme et comme le père de Gaston était un ami extrement proche,il lui a prêté main forte. Après la mort de sa femme,Maurice se sentait seul et déprimé. Depuis, il vivait en retrait et parlait à ses inventions dans le sous-sol. Le monde le croyait fou mais il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui le sort du trou noir.

 _Pourtant, quelque chose d'incroyable se produit une nuit plus tard._

Gaston, à l'âge de 11 ans,retrouva une petite fille de 6 ans dans le bois,toute ensanglantée. Il l'avait ramené dans le village,chez Maurice en premier lieu parce qu'il s'y connaît en plantes médicinales. Elle lui avait offert un sourire à pleine dent quand il lui racontait une histoire avant de dormir. Ça, ça lui a redonné de la chaleur dans son coeur après un long bout de temps. Dès ce moment, il accepta de devenir le père adoptif de Belle.

Gaston lui avait dit qu'il y avait des loups qui les surveillaient d'une montagne et si son père ne l'avait pas amené en chasse plus tôt,la jeune fille pouvait devenir le prochain repas des loups. Tout le monde disait que c'était une chose traumatisante pour elle d'être à côté d'un cerf mort. Personna savait pourquoi elle était,cette nuit-là, dans le bois sous une pluie de neige. Ils avaient assumé que ses parents étaient morts et elle s'est enfuie. Peut-être elle était d'un autre village et que les loups ont envahi sa maison,l'emportant dans leur gueule. Pleins de théories circulaient or,ça restera un mystère puisque Belle ne s'en rappelle de rien.

Belle était à mi-chemin de chez elle et alors,elle avait eu une idée. Elle irait voir Gaston et ils allaient parler de ça. Son roman lui tomba brusquement des mains et elle laissa sortir un grognement furieux. Elle allait le sortir d'une flaque de boue quand soudainement,une paire de mains l'arrêta et nettoya le livre mouillé.

-Je ne voudrai pas que les mains de ma future femme se salissent pour de rien.

...

-Bon après-midi Belle...Que fais-tu ici? N'as-tu pas d'école aujourd'hui?

-C'est D _imanche_ Gaston.

-Oh! Je suis sot,mais je n'ai pas vu le calendrier et j'ai perdu le fil des jours.

-Dis-moi plutot que tu vis au jour le jour.

Belle lui jetta un coup d'oeil dédain et regarda ailleurs. Elle ne le trouvait pas seulement inculte mais fortement débile aussi.

-Haha,voyons...Viens,on va parler un peu au _petit Café._

 _-_ Ne _m'aggripes_ pas. Je peux marcher toute seule...

Gaston ne lui dit plus rien quand ils marchaient vers le café. Il savait qu'elle lui faudra plus de temps pour tomber en amour avec lui.

Ils parlaient,parlaient et parlaient jusqu'à la la nuit. Il était presque minuit et ils arrivaient à une conclusion: ils se mariraient dans une semaine.

Les deux jasaient sur le retour et tout à coup,ils entendèrent un bruissement de feuilles... Belle se rapprocha un peu mais Gaston la repoussa en arrière.

-C'est sûrement le monstre sanguinaire,n'y vas pas.

-Oh voyons donc! Voilà,je te fais un pari:si ça ne l'est pas, je gagne et je refuse le mariage! Si ça l'est,je vais être ta future femme je te le promets!

Gaston trouvait ça douteux et c'était en effet,un pari étrange venant de Belle. Néanmois,il la croyait de tout coeur. Il la sourit et déccrocha son fusil de chasse du dos.

-D'accord.

Belle et lui marchaient côte à côte et regardaient aux alentours. Rapidement,ils étaient au milieu du bois et il fesait vraiment noir. Gaston se tourna mais Belle avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Tout à coup, un loup surgit de nul part et bondit sur le dos de Gaston,en essayant de lui arracher un morceau de chair. Pourtant,Gaston s'était préparé mentalement. Il tirait agilement vers l'arrière mais le loup était lui aussi très agile.

-Où est Belle?! L'as-tu mangé,bête?!

À ces mots,le loup lui a répondu avec un sourire malicieux et contente de lui tourner autour.

-SALOPARD, CRÈVES!

Malheureusement,un autre lui sauta dessus et Gaston a perdu le fusil, le seul arme qu'il avait amené avec. Débousselé, il essayait de le reprendre mais un coup de griffes l'avait envoyé à terre. Son nez sentait une odeur de vanille...qui était connu comme le parfum signé de... _Belle._

 _M-Mais...c'est impossible,j'hallucines là..._

La sueur froide coulait sur le front et les tempes du chasseur. Ses mains gisaient dans le vide et son coeur s'accélérait d'une coche. Il leva les yeux et...aperçut Belle.

Belle, âgée de 17 ans, la fille intelligente dont il était amoureux. Belle, d'une apparence monstrueuse poilue et perdue de tous ses beaux traits humains. Elle se tenait tout près du loup.

-B-B-Belle.

Elle marchait sur ses deux pattes et accroupie devant Gaston, elle se léchait les babines.

-Tu-tu n'as _jamais_ été humain d'abord...

-J'ai perdu ma partie humaine dès l'âge de 6 ans. Toute petite, j'ai su que mon cher père a abandonné ma mère et elle ne voulait même pas d'enfants. Elle m'a apparemment _perdue_ dans le bois et une chance qu'une famille de loups passaient par là. J'avais crue mourir mais au contraire,ce sont eux qui m'ont donné une maison, de l'amour, le goût de vivre encore une fois.

-Se nourrir de la chaire humaine ne te rend donc coupable...

-Je ne peux pas satisfaire mon désir de chair depuis que j'ai croqué dans ton bon vieux père. hahaha!

Le coeur de Gaston commenca à saigner,il avala durement sa salive et trembla de rage et de tristesse.

-Ooh,jai visé un endroit trop fragile n'est-ce pas? Ça fait mal hein...mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas le retrouver bientôt. De toute façon, on est en train de te rendre service Gaston.

Il la regardait avec un regard haineux et des larmes chaudes roulaient.

-T'étais supposée être ma future femme,on allait se marier, pourquoi...

-Aah ouuii, t'as effectivement perdu le pari et j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, j'ai déjà l'enfant de Parke.

Le loup vira à sa droite et lécha excessivement le cou de Belle. Elle se coucha sur le dos et sa langue dansait avec celle de Parke. Cette dernière haleta et gémit de plaisir en même temps. Parke décida alors de monter sur Belle et les deux se régalaient de leur activité bestiale devant les pauvres yeux de Gaston.

Le chasseur ferma les paupières et baissa la tête. Il voulait partir de là,s'échapper des bruits dégoûtants.

Il avait honte,terriblement honte... Il n'avait jamais remarqué quelque chose clochait chez elle. Bien sûr,elle était trop intelligente...Elle avait trop bien caché qu'elle était _loup-garou._

Parke donna un dernier coup et sortit de Belle. Quand les deux avaient terminé la partie, ils se rapprochaient du chasseur et se réjouissaient de mordre à nouveau un humain.

-Notre enfant va avoir un autre délice Parke.


End file.
